


Boundaries

by lainrabbit



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainrabbit/pseuds/lainrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boundaries are meant to be respected, not broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not expand this premise but I will make it oneshot for now.

It was hard dealing with the fact that most people idealize Natori Shuuichi. A lot of them had their preconceptions of how he would be in person based on his films and songs. No matter the age or gender, his fans assumed that he would be as affable in person as his stage persona. Natsume knew that it was all lies. In truth, Natori was not as jovial to hang out with and his part time job was a far cry from his roles as everyone’s favorite teen heartthrob.

“Natsume, how are you doing?~” Natori called out, embracing the teen tightly. Natsume felt acid coming up his throat. He should not feel this disgusted, but his last encounter with Natori at the Hakozaki's residence had him questioning a lot of things. 

There was a brief catharsis when Natsume finally opened up to Natori about the Book of Friends and his deceased grandmother. He should had been relieved, but the next incident at Hakozaki with Matoba Seiji finally had Natsume wondering if Natori had more to hide than his demeanor would suggest.

Natsume turned away, prompting the exorcist to grab him by the waist. Natsume scowled at the sudden contact, but was silenced when he was pushed to the wall. Just his luck that they were both in an isolated area.

“Why did you do that for?” He tried to take the older man's hands off him.

“Do you hate me?” Glancing at Natori's expression, his eyes tired from lack of sleep.

Natsume had no idea how to respond. He could tell Natori how he really felt about the lies and deceptions the actor had been practicing for months. Granted, Sasago may had slipped up about her master's plan to destroy the Book of Friends during her quarrel with Nyanko-sensei, but when Natsume thought about it, yes, there was always something off about Natori.

It took a while for Natsume to accept that a man that people saw as a god in films could be deeply flawed. Natori had his good moments such as the Moon Splitting festival incident, but there were many moments where Natsume was thankful that he had some patience.

“You're my friend. Why would I hate you?”

Natori sighed heavily. “You know how I really am. I am adored by many as an actor, yet everyone else despises my guts.” He licked his chapped lips. “You're one of the few people that I can show my true side to.”

Natsume had no time to react before his hands were forced on Natori's pants. Natsume's florid face did not hide his displeasure.

“You like me don't you?” Natori leaned closer, his grin growing wider.

He was met with a jab to the groin from Natsume’s knee. Natsume ran as far as he could from his attacker. He was only 17. There was no way Natori would have a sexual interest in him. It was already hard enough to deal with that possibility from Matoba.

Matoba was not his friend though. There was a difference. In which it made Natori’s actions much worse.


End file.
